Porque amarte es tan doloroso FINAL
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Después de que Shigure y Jubei fueron amigos,decidieron ser algo mas que 'AMIGOS' Jubei ya había confesado su amor hacia a Shigure,y Shigure luego le dijo lo que ella sentía por el,y así finalmente los dos terminaron enamorados y acostados en la cama
1. Porque amarte es tan doloroso

Porque amarte es tan doloroso (Final)

Después de que Jubei tenía entre sus brazos a Shigure, se fueron a la cabaña, el hombre se sentía muy adicto hacia a ella, y talvez era la hora indicada para decirle lo que el siente por ella.

- Shigure, Shigure.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy serio.

- ¿Qué es Jubei?¿-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras le sonreia a Él.

- Quiero decirte algo muy especial.-'' El hombre se pusó como un tomate

SPACE

* * *

><p>Shigure notaba a Jubei actuando muy raro, y ella pensaba en voz alta, que le pasará a Jubei, me esta dando un poco de miedo ( No seas tonta) No ves la cara que tiene, parece puro tomate,hay algo que quiere confensarte .-'' la voz de ella recurría en sus oidos.<p>

- Shigure.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy serio.

- Si, Jubei.- '' la princesa le sonreía mientras,le contestaba

- Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, desde que te conocí comenzastes a gustarme.-''lo dijo Jubei muy avergonzado.

Los ojos de la princesa quedaron sorprendidos antes la confensión que Jubei le había dicho.

- Enserio,sientes algo por mi.-'' lo dijo una Shigure muy confusa.

- Si, lo hablo enserio, me gustas mucho.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy romántico.

SPACE

* * *

><p>La princesa se bajó entre los brazos de Jubei,y ella se fue corriendo a su habitación a encerrarse y a ponerle pasador a su puerta, ella cayó sentada en el suelo y comenzaba a derramar muchas lagrimas por las confensiones de Jubei.<p>

- Jubei!, Jubei!.-'' lo dijo Shigure llorando mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Sabes muy bien que te amo, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte .-'' lo dijo la princesa muy triste.

Shigure entró a la habitación, estaba buscando la forma como dormirse, pero pensaba en lo que pasó a la noche anterior

- Shigure, estoy muy enamorado de ti.

- Quiero hacerte feliz, desde que te conocí mi vida cambió.

Al escuchar las cosas que decia Jubei, Shigure comenzó a sentir pesadumbre en su corazón,y pensaba en voz alta ''NO PUEDO HACERTE FELIZ''

- No puedo hacerte feliz, traicionaria a mi pueblo, a los clanes,y especialmente a ti.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy asustada del miedo.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei se había quedado muy triste, ante la reacción de Shigure.<p>

- ¿Que hize mal?.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy enojado mientras le pegaba la pared

- ¿Porque Shigure se asustó así,yo siento mucho aprecio hacia a ella.-''lo dijo Jubei muy serio.

- Iré a ver, como se siente Shigure.-'' El hombre se fue a la habitación de Shigure y tocó la puerta.

pero Shigure no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Jubei, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

- si Jubei en verdad me ama, porqué reaccioné así?.-'' lo dijo Shigure.

- Shigure, abre la puerta porfavor, lo siento mucho por decirte esto me sentía muy estúpido,no quize hacerte sentir mal.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy triste.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Shigure le abre la puerta a Jubei, y lo mira<p>

- Shigure, me preocupastes mucho lamento mucho haberte dicho eso.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y llorando

Al sentir los abrazos de Shigure,su corazón latía rápidamente.

- Jubei.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy tranquila.

- Si?¿.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras le salía lágrimas en su cara.

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí comenzastes a gustarme, pero tenía miedo de como reaccionarías al decirtelo .-'' lo dijo Shigure muy triste.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei no dejaba de abrazar a Shigure,él hombre comenzaba a hacerle caricias muy lindas y tiernas, solo eso lo presenció Shigure.<p>

- Shigure te amo, te amo.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy inspirado.

- Yo también te amo.-'' lo dijo Shigure,mientras ella depositaba sus brazos en el cuello de el,ya que ella comenzó a besarlo.

Jubei inoptizado de los besos de Shigure, este no la dejaba de abrazarla,así que el puso sus manos en la cintura de su querida Shigure.

- Yo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero tenerte para siempre a mi lado, quiero hacerte completamente toda mía.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras veía a su enamorada muy tiernamente.

Gracias-.'' lo dijo una Shigure muy tierna.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Los dos entraron a la habitación, comenzaron a darse besos detrás de la puerta, Jubei comenzaba a desnudar a Shigure,ya que sentía tanto amor por ella, pero los pensamientos de ellos estaban tan ocupados y en blanco, Shigure comenzó a acariciarle su cabello,mientras ella tenía sus piernas en la cintura de Jubei, Jubei le agarraba una pierna y este él la lamía tiernamente, la pareja estaba muy ocupada o quizá fue el efecto del vino que tomaron, ambos comenzaron a hacer el amor muy apasionado, llenos de caricias,llenos de besos.<p>

El hombre depositó a su amada delicadamente a la cama, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos negros de él, ella se sentía muy especial, nunca había sentido eso, después de 5 años durante ellos no se habían visto.

Shigure le salía lagrimas, mientras ella iba a ser mujer de un mercenario,y de un ninja solitario, pero a ella no le importaba nada,lo seguía besandolo.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, comenzó a lamerle los pechos,luego él bajó hacia abajo donde estaba la parte mas intíma de Shigure, el hombre sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente en la vagina de ella, mientras que Shigure comenzaba a ponerse caliente y roja, hasta correrse.<p>

- Jubei,Jubei, amor mío que me haces?¿.-'' lo dijo una Shigure muy apasionada.

- Exploro tu hermoso cuerpo, mi linda princesa.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy feliz.

Shigure comenzaba a exitarse, mas,mas y mas de lo costumbre, ya que el líquido de depositaba ella, Jubei se lo bebía con mucho amor.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, Jubei comenzaba a besarle el cuello a Shigure,mientras ella comenzaba a sentir cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, pero no le importaba,solo quería estar con su adorado mercenario.

Shigure comenzó a lamerle todo el cuerpo a Jubei, ella comenzó a depositar sus besos en el pecho, luego ella bajó y comenzó a besarle su miembro, ella abrió su boca y se lo llevó dentro, Shigure quería el semen de su amado Jubei, hasta que por fin, Jubei eyaculó en la cara de su amada, ella había subido de nuevo, pero esta vez,ella lo besaba mientras le acariciaba el pecho, mientras Jubei la agarraba con su mano,y la acercaba mas hacia a él.

La pareja estaba llena de amor, de ilusiones,de fantasias sexuales por el vino que tomaron, al aparecer Jubei se volvió loco,y entró en Shigure con mucho amor de no lastimarla.

Shigure,ya había perdido su virginidad con él,y Jubei con ella, su amada princesa estaba encima de él, Jubei la agarraba con fuerza, la ama tanto para dejarla ir y asi finalmente la pareja había terminado de hacer el amor.

- Gracias por hacerme feliz.-'' lo dijo Shigure con voz dulce,mientras ella estaba en el pecho de Jubei.

- Y muchas gracias por haberme aceptado como tu amado.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy feliz,mientras la abrazaba fuerte,y le hacia cariños en su cabeza.

- Jubei te amo.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras con un dedo le acariciaba el pecho a él.

- Tu no sabes cuanto te amo,y lo feliz que me haces.-'' lo dijo Jubei tiernamente,mientras él depositaba el beso en la frente de su amada.

Y así finalmente la pareja quedó dormida y abrazados del uno del otro.

Ven?¿ ^_^ les dije,que le iba a dar unos toques de amor a este final,ya que me hizo llorar T_T la verdad esta parejita merecen ser felices, ya que en la serie lo malo esque ellos se separan y la verdad ellos se gustaban entre ellos, lo más curioso que algunos capítulos Shigure llora por Jubei,y en la mayoría de capítulos Jubei la defendiende tanto...

Luego comenzaré con mi otro fan fic de esta parejita, solo que ellos tendrán hijos jeje xD, espero que les haya gustado ^_^

PD: Mi otro fan fic se llamará (QUE FUTURO ME ESPERABA)

ShigurexJubei

O también pueden comunicarse conmigo a: ^_^


	2. Porque amarte es tan doloroso FINAL

Porque amarte es tan doloroso (Final)

Después de que Jubei tenía entre sus brazos a Shigure, se fueron a la cabaña, el hombre se sentía muy adicto hacia a ella, y talvez era la hora indicada para decirle lo que el siente por ella.

- Shigure, Shigure.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy serio.

- ¿Qué es Jubei?¿-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras le sonreia a Él.

- Quiero decirte algo muy especial.-'' El hombre se pusó como un tomate

SPACE

* * *

><p>Shigure notaba a Jubei actuando muy raro, y ella pensaba en voz alta, que le pasará a Jubei, me esta dando un poco de miedo ( No seas tonta) No ves la cara que tiene, parece puro tomate,hay algo que quiere confensarte .-'' la voz de ella recurría en sus oidos.<p>

- Shigure.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy serio.

- Si, Jubei.- '' la princesa le sonreía mientras,le contestaba

- Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, desde que te conocí comenzastes a gustarme.-''lo dijo Jubei muy avergonzado.

Los ojos de la princesa quedaron sorprendidos antes la confensión que Jubei le había dicho.

- Enserio,sientes algo por mi.-'' lo dijo una Shigure muy confusa.

- Si, lo hablo enserio, me gustas mucho.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy romántico.

SPACE

* * *

><p>La princesa se bajó entre los brazos de Jubei,y ella se fue corriendo a su habitación a encerrarse y a ponerle pasador a su puerta, ella cayó sentada en el suelo y comenzaba a derramar muchas lagrimas por las confensiones de Jubei.<p>

- Jubei!, Jubei!.-'' lo dijo Shigure llorando mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Sabes muy bien que te amo, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte .-'' lo dijo la princesa muy triste.

Shigure entró a la habitación, estaba buscando la forma como dormirse, pero pensaba en lo que pasó a la noche anterior

- Shigure, estoy muy enamorado de ti.

- Quiero hacerte feliz, desde que te conocí mi vida cambió.

Al escuchar las cosas que decia Jubei, Shigure comenzó a sentir pesadumbre en su corazón,y pensaba en voz alta ''NO PUEDO HACERTE FELIZ''

- No puedo hacerte feliz, traicionaria a mi pueblo, a los clanes,y especialmente a ti.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy asustada del miedo.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei se había quedado muy triste, ante la reacción de Shigure.<p>

- ¿Que hize mal?.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy enojado mientras le pegaba la pared

- ¿Porque Shigure se asustó así,yo siento mucho aprecio hacia a ella.-''lo dijo Jubei muy serio.

- Iré a ver, como se siente Shigure.-'' El hombre se fue a la habitación de Shigure y tocó la puerta.

pero Shigure no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Jubei, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

- si Jubei en verdad me ama, porqué reaccioné así?.-'' lo dijo Shigure.

- Shigure, abre la puerta porfavor, lo siento mucho por decirte esto me sentía muy estúpido,no quize hacerte sentir mal.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy triste.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Shigure le abre la puerta a Jubei, y lo mira<p>

- Shigure, me preocupastes mucho lamento mucho haberte dicho eso.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y llorando

Al sentir los abrazos de Shigure,su corazón latía rápidamente.

- Jubei.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy tranquila.

- Si?¿.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras le salía lágrimas en su cara.

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí comenzastes a gustarme, pero tenía miedo de como reaccionarías al decirtelo .-'' lo dijo Shigure muy triste.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei no dejaba de abrazar a Shigure,él hombre comenzaba a hacerle caricias muy lindas y tiernas, solo eso lo presenció Shigure.<p>

- Shigure te amo, te amo.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy inspirado.

- Yo también te amo.-'' lo dijo Shigure,mientras ella depositaba sus brazos en el cuello de el,ya que ella comenzó a besarlo.

Jubei inoptizado de los besos de Shigure, este no la dejaba de abrazarla,así que el puso sus manos en la cintura de su querida Shigure.

- Yo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero tenerte para siempre a mi lado, quiero hacerte completamente toda mía.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras veía a su enamorada muy tiernamente.

Gracias-.'' lo dijo una Shigure muy tierna.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Los dos entraron a la habitación, comenzaron a darse besos detrás de la puerta, Jubei comenzaba a desnudar a Shigure,ya que sentía tanto amor por ella, pero los pensamientos de ellos estaban tan ocupados y en blanco, Shigure comenzó a acariciarle su cabello,mientras ella tenía sus piernas en la cintura de Jubei, Jubei le agarraba una pierna y este él la lamía tiernamente, la pareja estaba muy ocupada o quizá fue el efecto del vino que tomaron, ambos comenzaron a hacer el amor muy apasionado, llenos de caricias,llenos de besos.<p>

El hombre depositó a su amada delicadamente a la cama, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos negros de él, ella se sentía muy especial, nunca había sentido eso, después de 5 años durante ellos no se habían visto.

Shigure le salía lagrimas, mientras ella iba a ser mujer de un mercenario,y de un ninja solitario, pero a ella no le importaba nada,lo seguía besandolo.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, comenzó a lamerle los pechos,luego él bajó hacia abajo donde estaba la parte mas intíma de Shigure, el hombre sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente en la vagina de ella, mientras que Shigure comenzaba a ponerse caliente y roja, hasta correrse.<p>

- Jubei,Jubei, amor mío que me haces?¿.-'' lo dijo una Shigure muy apasionada.

- Exploro tu hermoso cuerpo, mi linda princesa.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy feliz.

Shigure comenzaba a exitarse, mas,mas y mas de lo costumbre, ya que el líquido de depositaba ella, Jubei se lo bebía con mucho amor.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, Jubei comenzaba a besarle el cuello a Shigure,mientras ella comenzaba a sentir cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, pero no le importaba,solo quería estar con su adorado mercenario.

Shigure comenzó a lamerle todo el cuerpo a Jubei, ella comenzó a depositar sus besos en el pecho, luego ella bajó y comenzó a besarle su miembro, ella abrió su boca y se lo llevó dentro, Shigure quería el semen de su amado Jubei, hasta que por fin, Jubei eyaculó en la cara de su amada, ella había subido de nuevo, pero esta vez,ella lo besaba mientras le acariciaba el pecho, mientras Jubei la agarraba con su mano,y la acercaba mas hacia a él.

La pareja estaba llena de amor, de ilusiones,de fantasias sexuales por el vino que tomaron, al aparecer Jubei se volvió loco,y entró en Shigure con mucho amor de no lastimarla.

Shigure,ya había perdido su virginidad con él,y Jubei con ella, su amada princesa estaba encima de él, Jubei la agarraba con fuerza, la ama tanto para dejarla ir y asi finalmente la pareja había terminado de hacer el amor.

- Gracias por hacerme feliz.-'' lo dijo Shigure con voz dulce,mientras ella estaba en el pecho de Jubei.

- Y muchas gracias por haberme aceptado como tu amado.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy feliz,mientras la abrazaba fuerte,y le hacia cariños en su cabeza.

- Jubei te amo.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras con un dedo le acariciaba el pecho a él.

- Tu no sabes cuanto te amo,y lo feliz que me haces.-'' lo dijo Jubei tiernamente,mientras él depositaba el beso en la frente de su amada.

Y así finalmente la pareja quedó dormida y abrazados del uno del otro.

Ven?¿ ^_^ les dije,que le iba a dar unos toques de amor a este final,ya que me hizo llorar T_T la verdad esta parejita merecen ser felices, ya que en la serie lo malo esque ellos se separan y la verdad ellos se gustaban entre ellos, lo más curioso que algunos capítulos Shigure llora por Jubei,y en la mayoría de capítulos Jubei la defendiende tanto...

Luego comenzaré con mi otro fan fic de esta parejita, solo que ellos tendrán hijos jeje xD, espero que les haya gustado ^_^

PD: Mi otro fan fic se llamará (QUE FUTURO ME ESPERABA)

ShigurexJubei

O también pueden comunicarse conmigo a: ^_^


End file.
